Beyblade Metal Fire: Season 1 (Temporary Hiatus for Rewrite)
by Flamefenrir645
Summary: A year has passed since the Nemesis crisis and now our favorite gang prepares for a peaceful new era of Bey blade. However with old evils lurking around and new problems emerging, this seems to be not the case. Gingka has saved the Beyblading world many times before; but this is one he cannot do. Will a new hero rise to the challenge or is the Beyblading world doomed to extinction?


The moonlight shone down on the ethereal scenery, illuminating the lush vegetation and the topography of the area; a tall cliff looking out to a vast forest, it's density so overwhelming and majestic that there was none but the green of the jungle everywhere down below. But for now we discuss the situation taking place _above_ it all, where at the edge of the precipice, sat a lone figure, all cloaked and disguised; the dark fabric being wrapped skillfully around their body. However, as veiled as they may be, nothing could conceal the mystic translucent orbs _glowing_ underneath the opaque hood of the cloak; the pair gleaming in what could only describe as elation.

However our lone figure was not as detached as it may seem.

On their lap, sat a majestic white wolf, it's gait widely contrasting against the murky shadows of its companion. It's head was buried in the hooded figure's lap as it slept; even in sleep where one is most vulnerable, it's countenance still regal. Our human individual stroked it's snowy fur coat which their long feminine fingers betraying their gender. Her caresses were done lovingly and with an air of nonchalance to them that showed her past experiences in embracing her animal counterpart.

Her furry companion grunted occasionally in reply to her soft touches, whining at the loss of touch at it's ears as she sighed and brought her face to up to touch the sky, her eyes tracing the blue yonder with a sense of wonderment. The beauty of the heavens above never seemed to stop amazing her. Her eyes scanned it almost frantically as if her search for answers would prove fruitful just by gazing at the sky.

Alas, it did not. And our female character sighed in resignation to her current built up inside her at the revelation as sense of amusement also came into being and she chuckled; a haunting laugh that had reduced many to shivers out of utter fear. Her voice resonated across the canyon and came echoing back, startling her hairy companion awake.

'So they finally gain the impudence to grasp the complications occurring as the aftermath of their battle with Nemesis…Quite depressing it'll be; seeing them fumbling about, _trying_ to overcome _this_ mess without mucking up, _again._ ' A rough smile crept up onto her face, lighting up her pale features almost immediately though she closed her eyes to mask her amusement. 'Their stupidity is truly admirable, no? What do you think Alex?'

Her wolf only grunted in reply; deeming her question unworthy of response for she already knew the answer.

Rolling her eyes at her cohorts lazy display, she pushed him off her lap and stood up slowly , placing her eyes over the vast denseness underneath the cliff as she brushed off any nonexistent dust on her clothing. Fixing her hood over her head so that it covered her face completely once more, she took a deep breath; mentally preparing herself for what was to come. She whistled commandingly and Alex stilled in his growling protests to her display; growing quiet as he heard her next words. He may have been a wolf but there was none who understood his mistress more than he; even with the lack of physical communication on both their behalves.

'Come Alex, we must not dawdle too long. The sooner we get done with his the better.' Her eyes glinted with a knowing look as she stared ahead.

'Let us pay, that infuriatingly ignorant brother of mine a little visit'

And with that statement, both the pale wolf and its mysterious opaque mistress disappeared off into the night; leaving next to none evidence of their presence ever being there in on the tall rocky perch.

* * *

'What!?'

Meanwhile in Japan at Metal Bey City, a young lad of fifteen years yelled in pure disbelief at the sudden revelation, causing his faithful companions to cringe as his abnormally high pitched voice for a male who quite often insisted on proving his 'manliness' to his friends. His gravity defying ginger hair was currently not so rebellious for it lay stiff and damp over face, him having showered recently. However much to his fellow bladers' chagrin, overreaction only resulted in them being splashed by stray water droplets hanging from his hair.

Yuki, a respectable astronomy expert served to be the one most affected by his close companion, Gingka's display; his eyewear bearing most of the damage hence restricting his sight. Sighing, he took them off and reflexively searched for a handkerchief in the pockets of his dinner jacket, while Madoka scolded a sheepish but nevertheless distracted Gingka behind him.

As soon as the Pegasus wielder noticed Madoka's scolding had faltered a bit, he took his chances and raced out of B-Pit; Madoka's source of income, hoping in his heart of hearts his actions would lead to an incensed Madoka shutting him out of her apartment during the night; where he and Yuki had been currently crashing until his father made proper living arrangements for his eccentric son and his child-genius best friend.

Yuki looked back to witness a taken aback but infuriated Madoka who ran out of the store yelling after Gingka her voice trembling a bit due to concern for the blader but still annoyed by his actions. He groaned at his mentor's brash antics and began to make his way outside in order to follow Gingka who he suspected was off to the WBBA headquarters to confront his father about this newest situation. He nearly made it out when he realized the presence of the last of their group; the still young Kenta who had remained worryingly silent ever since the news came out. Yuki turned back to look at a seemingly blank and distant Kenta who seemed to be lost in his thoughts and had not been aware of Gingka's dramatic display. Feeling quite awkward in this situation, for he was aware how Kenta would be the most affected out of them all; being quite close to the _problem_ at hand, he decided to test his seemingly nonexistent luck and called out to the detached young teen; cringing when Kenta snapped out of his trance and looked around frantically searching for his friends.

'…Err, Kenta?' Yuki internally cringed again at his own uncertain voice but softened at Kenta's panicked but inquiring look. 'Mr. Gingka got …err _excited_ and left the B-Pit with Miss. Madoka running after him. I it is not much trouble shall we go as well?'

Yuki asked politely; his gentlemanly behavior having drilled far too into him since childhood to ignore and relax even in the company of his greatest friends. This had often resulted in a swooning Madoka commenting along with Hikaru on how cute he was and how more boys should be like him instead of being obsessed with Beyblade (namely Gingka and Kyoya) with Gingka in the background flailing around trying to gain their attention but failing miserably. Yuki had often blushed modestly and tried his best to divert their attention off him with stuttering his nervousness at being idolized by the girls of their group. Right now, Kenta smiled kindly at his socially awkward but concerned friend but inwardly frowned at Yuki's still stiff behavior. Seemed like Yuki, had never experienced proper friends if he was still afraid and guarded around them as if one mistake on his behalf would result in them casting him out their gang.

Did he really think they thought that bad of him?

However as much as Kenta wished to investigate on the matter; it seemed that now was not the time to do so. He gave Yuki a nod and a relieved Yuki fled the room. Kenta taken aback yelled out.

'Hey! Wait for me!'

And the young teen sped out of the room, hoping his still little legs (Even though he insisted he had a growth spurt) would be enough to catch up with his friends. Their head start did not help. It was this sudden development that took young Kenta's mind off his troubled thoughts if not only for some time. Half panting and half laughing, the blader ran off onto the streets of Metal Bey City in search for his eccentric yet dysfunctional family.

Meanwhile, as Gingka and his friends made their way to the tall tower at the center of the city whose glass walls shone in the afternoon sun; at the very top of the WBBA Headquarters, in the room of the director stood the aforementioned man Ryu Hagane alongside his teenage assistant, Hikaru Hasama. Both looked quite exhausted especially Hagane senior who sighed and rubbed his temples with his callused hands; a result of years of hard work and training in Beyblade, while Hikaru tried her best to not hyperventilate at the nightmarish scene displayed at the large screen in front of her.

'Well, Hikaru looks like we have another problem our hands.'

The named individual slapped a hand to her face in exasperation, wanting nothing more than to have a nice long vacation from the danger these blading idiots attracted. God knows, ever since she met them she's never had a break. However, Hikaru was certain no one (Other than Madoka) could handle the Hagane's like she could. Whilst Madoka was in charge of the younger one, Hikaru had been dumped with the responsibility of the over grown man child. It wasn't as if she detested her job, no. But the headaches that came with not only juggling her duty as a high ranking WBBA official alongside dealing with vast _worldwide_ beyblading threats , were certainly not worth it in her honest opinion. They were lucky she cared so much for them.

Funny thing was ever since she got this job, she had actually done any secretary work; whenever there was relative pace in the region, someone just _had_ to do something stupid. Which resulted in not only the Battle Bladers fiasco, but also the whole Ziggurat stuff and then Nemesis.0 And now they begin again.

Sometimes Hikaru wondered if she was being paid enough.

'Ne, Director?' She called out to a distracted Ryu.

Ryu snapped out of his trance and grinned in a way Hikaru was quite familiar with. Too familiar in fact; came with the job description. She narrowed her eyes at him warningly but he seemed completely unperturbed by her dark glare and carried on a mischievous look on his face.

'Say, Hikaru, why don't call me…' He struck up a ridiculous pose that had Hikaru face palming yet again. 'The Immortal Phoenix!'

She considered smacking some sense into him but refrained as it might result in her losing her job. So she did the next best thing.

'Of course Mr. Director'

Needless to say that successfully burst his bubble and Ryu slumped down in defeat, his face hidden by his long bangs in a way that had Hikaru both wary and relieved. He raised a hand and dismissed his earlier request glumly, making his way to his desk where he sat down and sulked silently. They descended into a comfortable silence, Ryu's antics having taken her mind off their current situation. She was half sure that Gingka would be barging in-

SLAM!

'FATH-Oh wow, what happened to him?'

As they say, Like Father, like Son. Except the two of them had loudspeakers for voices. She briefly wondered of how Gingka's unnamed mother put up with the dynamic duo. Hikaru rolled her eyes as Ryu pointed an accusing finger at her and replied to Gingka.

'She won't call me by my title!' He told a half bewildered half amused Gingka in a fake voice, crying crocodile tears at the same time. She always wondered how people were able to force out fake tears; she could barely even in pain. Ah, the secrets of Life. Behind Gingka, a winded but still angry Madoka stalked in and smacked Gingka on the head which had him clutching his head. How she wished to be able to do the same…

Yuki and Kenta also marched in greeting her respectfully before turning their gaze to Gingka and Madoka. Madoka seemed to have remembered her manners for she quickly acknowledged Hikaru and bowed reverently to Ryu. Despite his childish personality they couldn't forget he was not only the Director of the WBBA but also the father of Gingka. Speaking of whom, the young blader's amusement faded and he stared at his father, a silent command shining in his amber eyes. Ryu seemed to have noticed as well, for he sighed and stood up; his childish persona fading into one of his true stature as a leader of Beyblade, his actions causing all of them to look inquiringly at the still young father.

'So it seems like you kids have seen the news.'

Even though he addressed the whole lot of them, his eyes were still fixated to another of pair of the very same eyes yet younger and more gullible. This caused the others to stare at the two of them, as father and son communicated with silence on their behalves. With a jolt, Hikaru realized that Kenta was not paying attention to them at all, his chocolate brown eyes glued to the screen in front of him. Internally, Hikaru felt bad for the boy; that while Kenta had nothing to do with it he might have felt some sense of responsibility for the happenings. The young boy was entranced; his eyes wide with undisguised horror at the destruction displayed in front of him. It was expressions like those that reminded Hikaru time and time again how young they truly where. She herself had faced L Drago in Battle Bladers at the tender age of 14; something so traumatizing for her that it had resulted in her giving up Beyblade for good. She truly admired not only Kyoya and Tsubasa for overcoming the intense trauma and not letting it stop them from what they loved most but also grudgingly had to respect Ryuga for overcoming the dark power and _controlling_ for his own devious purposes single handedly; even going as far as to instruct a grieving Tsubasa on how to fight it.

Anyways, back on front of them all; Gingka clenched his hands into fists as he turned swiftly to rest his eyes on the glowing screen in front of them; deliberately refusing to meet Kenta's pleading eyes as his gaze hardened and his eyes narrowed in to slits. Instead of feeling joy as he might have before, Gingka's reaction was one of disgust and horror as he stared down at the images shown. Or rather the young man showed in them.

'Of course we did…'

His hair was the same as ever, gravity defying just like Gingka's but much shorter and much whiter, if not completely. A single red streak at the left of his forehead marked the rotational direction of his legendary dark bey, L Drago with is tanned skin signifying his grueling training under the intense sun. His attire was the same as the last time Gingka had seen him; lying on the cold stone floors in the temple of Nemesis nearly a year ago, torn and scratched; his beloved white coat nowhere to be seen. Although the absence of his coat was noted, his golden dragon headpiece sat proudly on his head, signifying his position as the Dragon Emperor along with a golden arm piece of a similar design glowing dangerously and hosting the source of all the destruction surrounding the now young man. His golden pupils where dilated and small in the whites of his eyes, giving him an overall mad look. His mouth was open, paused midway in what seemed a diabolical laugh as he stared around the destruction he had caused all around him; with a single flick of his long fingers. People were paused on the screen, crying and sobbing over their losses or trying their best to escape the wrecked stadium; too escape the monster standing amongst them.

Gingka gritted his teeth and forced himself to tear his eyes away from the ones of his ultimate rival, Ryuga unable to bring himself to look into Kenta's devastated ones as he looked as his father.

'Of course we did Father, Ryuga's back'

* * *

 **Author's Note**

Hey Guys!

So here's the new rewrite for the first chapter of Bey-blade Metal Fire: Season 1. As you can see, there's a huge difference in the past chapters and in the new ones. I'll try my best to update as soon as possible but I'm afraid I'm quite busy this summer. So let me know what you think of this chapter! It may help me mold the others in a way that has my readers satisfied. To be true, I wrote the first time in seventh grade and now I'm internally cringing at my writing. Hopefully a rewrite will be just what this story needs!

A shout out to all my loyal readers! This is for you all!


End file.
